tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Banjo and the Bushfire
* Tracy Blagdon |narrator= * John Hasler * Joseph May |series=22 |series_no=22.24 |number=536 |released= * 26th September 2018 * 18th November 2018 * 15th December 2018 * 24th December 2018 * 27th January 2019 * 19th February 2019 * 23rd March 2019 |previous=The Case of the Puzzling Parts |next=Counting on Nia }} :“Cinders and Ashes!" :"Exactly.” :―Thomas and Ranger Jill Banjo and the Bushfire is the twenty-fourth episode of the twenty-second series. Plot While delivering food supplies, Thomas almost hits a Kuranda Tree Frog with one of his food bags and is warned by another train called Tamika to be careful, because of how the Frogs are endangered. She then tells Thomas about it being amongst several animals that are endangered, and hopes that they can keep it like that. While getting some water, Thomas encounters a ranger called Ranger Jill who is trying to rescue a Kookaburra. Whilst trying to find it, she hears its cry in the distance and asks Thomas for a lift, for which he agrees. Ranger Jill finds the Kookaburra with some rubbish on its head that wasn't thrown away, as well as a campfire that wasn't put out. She then attempts to warn Thomas about whistling loudly in the forest for fear of scaring the animals. After rescuing a baby Crocodile that hasn't hatched yet, Jill travels to return it when Thomas attempts to shoo a Koala Bear from the tracks. After Tamika and Jill tell Thomas that he's not treating the animals in the right way, Jill thinks that maybe Thomas should not help her. Whilst delivering his trucks, Thomas notices a camp fire that looks quite big, only to find that it's actually a bush fire and the animals are in danger. With the Koalas being too slow to escape Jill sets out to rescue them. She's able to get them all, but Thomas notices one that is not with the others and attempts to find it. He does so, and brings it back to Jill. After she and Tamika congratulate Thomas for what he has done, the baby Crocodile that Jill found hatches out of its shell and Jill decides to name it Thomas. Characters * Thomas * Tamika * Ranger Jill * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas the Baby Locations * Australia ** The Kuranda Rainforest ** Cairns * Island of Sodor ** Knapford ** Knapford Station Yard Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Rose Robinson as Tamika * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Keith Wickham as the Fat Controller * Tariro Mavondo as Ranger Jill US * Joseph May as Thomas * Rose Robinson as Tamika * Teresa Gallagher as Annie and Clarabel * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt * Tariro Mavondo as Ranger Jill Trivia * This is the only episode of the twenty-second series set in Australia where Shane, Isla, Aubrey and Aiden are absent. It is also Tamika and Ranger Jill's only appearances in the twenty-second series, while being the only episode of the twenty-second series set in Australia not to have Shane Jacobson, Rachael Miller, Genevieve McCarthy and Tim Bain as part of the voice cast and this is Tamika's only appearance to date. * Tariro Mavondo and Rose Robinson join the voice cast. * This is the third time in the TV series a newborn/living thing has been named after Thomas, with the first being one of Farmer Trotter's piglets in the thirteenth series episode, Thomas and the Pigs and the second being Albert and his wife's baby in the nineteenth series episode, Thomas the Babysitter. * Before its UK broadcast, this episode was shown at the Princess Anne Theatre (BAFTA) in London alongside Number One Engine, Forever and Ever and What Rebecca Does on Saturday September 1st, 2018. * The design of the bag caught on the bird resembles the standard design manufactured of'' Lay's''. Goofs * When Thomas is speeding down the line, the chuffing sound effect does not match with how fast he is going. Home Media Releases UK/AUS * Monkey Trouble! GER * Big World! Big Adventures! - Australia (German DVD/CD) In Other Languages es:Banjo y el Incendio en el Matorral pl:Banjo i Pożar w Lesie ru:Лесной пожар Category:Episodes Category:Series 22 episodes